the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Mordred
Prince Mordred was the son of King Arthur and Arthur's half-sister Morganna le Fay. Born as an incestuous bastard child, Mordred was unable to inherit his Arthur's title as King of Great Britain. Instead that title went to Prince Llacheu when Arthur decided to leave Earth aboard the space vessel Camelot. Mordred went with them as it was Queen Guinevere's intention that Mordred would gain lands on other planets and not attempt to usurp her son's, Llacheu, throne. Mordred is remarkably rational and level-headed amidst the craziness of the Knights of the Round Table and his father's other associates. Though he seeks his father's approval he also has little respect for Arthur as a man of intelligence, and less for Arthur's choice in knights. Description Appearance Mordred wears a tabard over his armour, like most Knights of the Round Table do, patterned half dark black and half blood red with a diagonal cut. At the centre is his father's crest - three crowns with two smaller crowns sitting atop a single large onePan Post 60, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When not wearing his armour he wears fine silk and furs as well as a broad hat with a feather in itPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He was seriously burned in battle, which scarred his faceLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Mordred is highly rational and not prone to acts of bravery or honour, both of which he'd consider stupid. He holds little respect for those around him, even if he values their services. He's easily angered by the likes of Sir Lancelot but he finds Lancelot's son, Sir Galahad, less offensive and much easier to fight beside. He is quick to offend others verbally but will often cover up his nasty remarks if questioned, at least showing a modicum of awareness of others' feelings. Mordred is happy to engage in gathering missions in the name of science, helping the likes of Merlin the Younger or Sir Bedivere in knowledge-gathering and is fascinated by new technologyPan Post 70, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Mordred has little patience for politics and even less interest in warfare. He believes in leaving others to solve their own problems and that they should stick to their own businessPan Post 71, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. Despite that he can be diplomatic in avoiding arguments or other such incidents with dignitaries of foreign culturesPan Post 77, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Talents Magic Mordred has some minor talent in magic, inherited from his mother, but nothing to be excited about. He is able to channel magic into a blade but it leaves him fatigued and unable to fight. Piloting Prince Mordred has limited piloting skill for the spaceboatsPan Post 81, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Possessions Zweihander Mordred owns a large zweihander sword that he used when he first travelled to space. Though he doubted it would be much use against alien beings, Lancelot instilled the sense that no knight is a knight without a weapon. Clarent Main article: Clarent Clarent was once trapped in a stone before King Arthur was able to pull it out to reveal he is the true heir to Uther PendragonPan Post 163, Pan Page 5, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. It is a blade of burning white and a hilt of silver. The sword is meant as a ceremonial blade to knight people but it can be used as a weapon, especially thanks to its magical properties. Prince Mordred stole the sword from his father, Arthur, because he thought it looked cool and continued to use it during battles across the galaxy. Clarent instils its wielder with a keen sense of swordplay to make them better and able to anticipate opponents actionsPan Post 74, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. History Pre-Space Camelot Mordred is son to King Arthur and Morganna le Fay, who are brother and sister and had the incestuous relationship that bore Mordred when they were teenagers. Though Arthur went on to marry Queen Guinevere, and have their son Prince Llacheu, Morgan continued to desire nobody but ArthurPan Post 25, Pan Page 1, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. As a boy, Merlin the Elder took Mordred to The Rift to test his magical affinity. Mordred proved he had some magical skill but nothing to make him stand out and so he dropped learning magic and stuck to martial arts, learning from Sir Tristram and Sir Lancelot. The Solar System Venus Main article: Pan Post 60 | See also: Venus The planet Venus was the first planet that the Camelot crew decided to visit in person since King Arthur led them from their home on Earth into space aboard the starship Camelot. An 'away team' was sent down to investigate the world, which was led by experienced knight Sir Lancelot du Lac. In his team was Prince Mordred, the king's son, Sir Galahad, Lancelot's own son, and the brother-sister duo The Black Knight and The Faerie Knight. In order to reach the planet they had to wear space-suits and travel aboard a small space-boat; information they learnt after the first expedition of red-shirts were killed by sulphuric rain. When they first landed on the planet they immediately found the skeletal remains of the previous team and Mordred voted that Lancelot ought to go first. In response to this Lancelot played a trick on them by pretending to die just outside of the boat, panicking the others inside only for him to laugh at them a moment later. After some exploring they come across a strange rock-man being who Lancelot instantly attacks, only to find his weapon pinged off the stone hide of the creature. Despite the unprovoked attack, the rock-man didn't retaliate and proved to be very friendly, though unable to speak. This rock-man, later named Andy by Merlin the Younger, joined the Camelot crew to explore the galaxy. When Camelot arrived at the planet Mars they found a fleet of perennial ships there, under the command of Chancellor Ctatherine of the Jupiterian Empire. They revealed to the humans that they had found an identical ship to Camelot in orbit around Mars, which they had called The Hopeful. Admiral Ltexi requested to temporarily join the Camelot Crew so that she could compare Camelot to The Hopeful for better understandingPan Post 65, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Saturn Main articles: 70 | See also: Saturn Ltexi introduced the humans to the Kryptons of the planet Saturn, the sixth planet in the solar system. The Kryptons had not achieved space flight so Mordred hoped to keep up the pretence that they, humans, had. He was part of the diplomatic envoy that went to the X-Krypton City to initiate diplomatic talks, though Mordred hated such duties. The Black Knight remained on guard outside the X-Krypton Custodian House. After lengthy discussions with the three Custodians, Gamma Pans, Omega Wier and Phoenix Tram, a sudden attack on the city is announced. Before the knights could debate on whether they ought to assist, The Black Knight rushes into battle. The group find the raiders and help to defend the X-Kryptons along side Gamma Pans. The Kryptons wear protective liquid armour and use energy weapons to attack the knights. Their conventional weapons are thwarted and even the magic of The Faerie Knight is absorbed by the armour. The magical weapons, Clarent, of Prince Mordred, and Arondight, of Sir Lancelot are much more affective. Mordred works with Sir Galahad and they overcome the enemy. Gamma Pans interrogates one of the captives and discovers, through a marking on the man's palm, that they are G-Kryptons who are meant to be allied with the X-Kryptons. Because of this betrayal, the X-Kryptons would declare war. Sir Lancelot managed to convince Arthur to join the X-Kryptons due to the betrayal they received, a great sin to the Knights of the Round Table, despite Mordred's protestations to stay out of the fight, like the Jupiterians. Despite his reservations, Mordred took part in the battle personally. He wielded Clarent against the enemy, which Arthur finally realised Mordred had stolen. Arthur didn't like using a ceremonial blade for actual combatPan Post 72, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Thus they easily won and upon their victory they made their victory parade through the streets of G-Krypton City before they came to the G-Krypton Custodian House. King Arthur went in with Sir Tristram and Sir Kay but the remaining Custodian, Flannel Bags, didn't understand English. The X-Krypton Custodians, Omega Wier and Gamma Pans entered and King Arthur declared that he was the conqueror of the city. Days later and the conquest has not gone well as the Kryptons find the human concepts of buildings and money to be too alien to understand. Sir Tristram is practicing archery with Prince Mordred and the newly fabricated beam-bow when Arthur burst out of the Custodian House with the news that they had been tricked into attacking the G-Krypton City by Gamma Pans - it had been the L-Kryptons who attacked the X-Krypton City. Arthur, Sir Tristram, Prince Mordred, Sir Kay, Sir Lancelot and Sir Caelia rode in search of Gamma Pans to enact revengePan Post 73, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. They chase down Gamma Pans to The Forsaken Valley, ruins of Saturn. Sir Tristram warned Arthur that the valley is known to be haunted by restless spirits of ancient Kryptons but Arthur declares it would therefore be a great addition to their adventurous tales. As they progress, with Sir Caelia scouting ahead, night descends upon them and their way is lit by the ancient structures. A feeling of dread swept over them before the dust-ghosts emerge and attack the group. The find that normal physical attacks don't work against the ghosts but their magical means, such as Excalibur, Arondight and Clarent, do. Mordred was consumed by fear caused by a dust-ghost until Caelia hit him with a rock to bring back his senses. Caelia's magic works the best against the ghosts, though even the beam-bow of Tristram was able to stun them temporarily. Arthur and Omega Wier ride ahead and leave the rest to deal with the ghosts before they retreat back to the mountain. Dust-ghosts chased them through the city but they made it to the other side where Arthur attacked Gamma Pans. The X-Krypton tried to use the Lightning Amulet to protect himself but Arthur overcame him. At the last moment Pans called Arthur a traitor for siding with Omega Wier but before he could ask what he meant, Wier had the Lightning Amulet for herself. Wier had tricked both Arthur and Pans and now had the amulet. Wier created a cocoon of lightning magic that sucked in and destroyed the dust-ghosts around them. Arthur and Gamma run away, riding Llamrei. As they approached the other knights Arthur shouted at them to run. They retreat toward the mountain that led them into the valley and Sir Caelia, upon her dire wolf, reached the peak first. She used her own lightning magic against the storm of Wier but this only seems to make the magical storm even bigger. Static strikes the group when they also reach the peak until the storm suddenly dissipated. The magic had used up all of the aether in the area and left Omega Wier without fuel for his amulet. Arthur sent the knights back down after Wier while Gamma Pans admitted that a rumour told how his own ancestors stole the amulet from Wier's ancestors. He then requested to join Arthur's Space Britain aboard Camelot. At a Council of the Round Table meeting the knights all agree to travel to Uranus next while Gamma allowed his amulet to be studied by both Morganna le Fay and Merlin the YoungerPan Post 75, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Uranus Admiral Ltexi then took the humans to the planet Uranus where they met the humanoid species, fayries, which all had equine heads. The planet was covered in aether, which was generated by a nexus, supposedly created by an ancient god from Earth. The fayries used machines to gather the aether and generate magical fuel to sell across the Milky Way Galaxy. They were greeted by Nerifian, who would then introduce them as foreign dignitaries to the Fayrie KingPan Post 76, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Fayrie King revealed to the humans that his people were destined to die out due to complacency and laziness borne of using the Monde A.I.. Sir Lancelot initially asked how he might aid them but the king appeared resigned to their fate. Lancelot then proclaimed it was their lack of faith in the Christian God that was their downfall and to quell the king's anger, Prince Mordred interjected that they would like to see the aether processors and the Monde A.I.. The Fayrie King took the smaller group, consisting of King Arthur, Prince Modred, Sir Bedivere and The Black Knight, to view Monde. On the way, Mordred asked Anglia why she had come with their group when she hated the slow pace of the Fayrie King. She admitted she came to protect Mordred. Monde told the fayries when to eat, what to eat, when to sleep and even when and how to have fun. The Fayrie King told them the next planet on their trip was Neptune and it was connected to Uranus via the Dream Gate, which allowed the flow of aether between the twin planets. He told them there was a mysterious spacecraft relic there they might like to see. They find the Dream Gate but when the Fayrie King tells them they would cease to exist until they reached the other gate the group was filled with trepidation. The Black Knight volunteered to sacrifice herself and go first, which the Fayrie King found to be quite silly. When she came back unharmed they all went into the Dream GatePan Post 78, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Neptune appeared the same as Uranus but when atop of an aether processor they could see a snowflake spaceship in the cloudsPan Post 79, Pan Page 2, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. The Fayrie King revealed that the ship was made entirely of magic and was actually a ship of ancient people from Earth who visited his own fayrie ancestors and taught them further secrets of magical technology. The Fayrie King then had to retire to bed at the request of Monde and Arthur's group left the planet aboard a spaceboat. Aboard the boat, Sir Robin Dagonet had been allowed to fly despite his constant ineptitude. He wound up firing himself out the ship on an ejector seat and Prince Mordred had to steer the ship to save him. He fell into the ship and broke his leg but Sir Galahad's limited skill in medicine might help. Caledonia Main articles: 89 | 90 | 96 | 104 | 118 | See also: Caledonia When the humans began to colonise the cold, dark world of Caledonia, Prince Mordred had to wonder why as he considered Earth to be much better. The world was populated by native drow, many of whom did not take kindly to the human settlement. Suddenly the settlement came under attack and Mordred had to sound the alarm. He avoided being shot by arrows but Sir Galahad was not so fortunate. Mordred removed one arrow from Galahad but left the other in lest he bleed out. Drow wizards managed to blast a hole in the fortifications, which almost knocked Mordred unconscious. A scout managed to enter the settlement and threatened the life of Isolde of the White Hands unless Mordred went with her. She fired a crossbow bolt into Isolde's shoulder and Mordred acquiesced. They took him through the jungles and the drow strove to deter pursuit until they took the prince upon a floating rock towards Llurth Caridwen where Mordred came face-to-face with the leader of these drow - Prelate Seerias, who worshipped Lloth as a godPan Post 89, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He asserted that his father would come to rescue him, which the drow revealed she banked on. She refused any concessions with the human settlement of Caledonia. Camelot appeared in the sky and, under the control of Morganna le Fay, began opening fire upon the planet. Much to the prince's surprise, Seerias recognised the ship and determined it belonged to the previous invaders of her worldPan Post 90, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. When aid finally arrived, charging up the mountain, Mordred had hoped for The Black Knight or someone equally skilled. But instead it was the clumsy Sir Palamedes, who had been transported to the mountain by his new, mysterious, Borean allies. Mordred tackled Prelate Seerias, his captor, before she could blast Palamedes with magic. She tumbled off the mountainside but she flew back up to attack Mordred and Palamedes. Sir Tristram arrived and joined the fight. Seerias believed victory was near when drow came up the mountain path but it became apparent that they were the walking dead of Isolde. Seeing the perversion of her people Seerias gathered up tremendous amounts of aether to blow herself, and her enemies, up. She chased them as they retreated down the mountain, where they found King Mark strolling up before running too. Mordred tripped and might have succumbed to the magic bomb if not for Camelot's turbolaser finally hitting its mark and snuffed out Prelate SeeriasPan Post 118, Pan Page 3, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Outpost Finagle Main articles: 139 | 140 | 157 | 158 | See also: Outpost Finagle The Boreans gave the humans coordinates for a planet they believed suitable for colonisation. Sir Bedivere, who was responsible for the coordinates, was late reaching Camelot's Bridge and, instead, Admiral Ltexi input the coordinates and the ship jumped. However, Ltexi had actually transported the ship to Outpost Finagle instead of the colonisable planet. She explained that the station hops throughout the Multiverse and provides a wide array of entertainments for all. Instantly enamoured with the idea, King Arthur gave his crew permission to engage with the station. Prince Mordred was angered that Ltexi did this and demanded that she leave, which she asserted she planned to do. King Arthur found his way to the Three Men and a Squid Casino along with several others. Sir Tristram went for the slots where he quickly got into debt. King Arthur entered the Daily Tournament Sigma for the card table and staked Camelot itself as collateral, much to the horror of Mordred, Bedivere, Morgan and Merlin. Much to everyone's surprise, Arthur proved himself to be an excellent card player and wonPan Post 139, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Al Ciao the Writer.. An impromptu meeting of kings was held at Mr Kipling's All-You-Can-Eat Bakery, without the knowledge of the king and queen, which Mordred attended. The king to hold the most influence there was King Óenegus of Munster, whose daughter, Queen Iseult, was also present. King Mark, Iseult's husband, acted as a counter to his father-in-law's anti-Arthur rhetoric. With them was also King Caradoc, king of Gwent in southern Wales. Queen Guinevere's sister, Princess Guinevak, was there to undermine Guinevere at every opportunity. Arthur's sister, Queen Morgause, was present and with her husband, King Lot, of Hen Ogledd. Finally there was also King Urien, the brother of King Lot. Led by Óenegus, the kings condemn Arthur's made space plans, in particular he accused Arthur of violent conquest and warmongering. King Mark stood up for Arthur, which prompted a comment from Óenegus about his daughter's infidelity to Mark and she stormed out. Guinevak assured Mark he could throw her in a convent and find a new wife. When Óenegus questions why Arthur should be the one to rule over them all, Morgause stood up and verbally lambasted the Irish king. When she almost throws the revered cherry bakewell, everyone shouted for her to put it down and Mordred was especially horrified. She is calmed down by her husband. Guinevak asserts that King Arthur would never back down from his role as king over all, especially while supported by his greatest weakness - his wife, Guinevere. This plans the seeds of trouble in the mind if King CaradocPan Post 157, Pan Page 4, Space Camelot, Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Orinoco Flow Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Orinoco Flow King Arthur's quest to rid The Old Republic of the oppressive Dread Empire, sometimes known as Sith Empire, began when Camelot reached the planet Orinoco Flow where the Dread Fortress would be exposed to attack for just a single month before it would, again, be consumed by the waves that continually traverse the planet. King Arthur had hired the services of a soothsayer, whom he constantly referred to as a witch, who was able to made predictions about the battle to aid the chances of victory and survival for the Knights of the Round Table. To this end the witch predicted the death of Sir Tristram should he enter the battle to soon, due to his emotional condition over his wife. Conversely the witch predicted The Black Knight would fare better at the front of the battle because of her rage over the loss of her mother. The witch did predict the possible death of Sir Robin Dagonet, much to Arthur's initial enthusiasm, however at ten percent survival, Arthur deemed that enough for the frustratingly lucky Robin to survive. As Arthur waited - along with the witch, Sir Tristram, Morganna le Fay and Prince Mordred - Queen Guinevere appeared with news from Terra Flux that the emperor of the Dread Empire himself would be on the planet and his death would free the galaxy of his tyranny for good. Sir Bors and Sir Gawain were amongst the first of the spaceboats to travel down and they were first to see the evil Dread Fortress strongholdLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In the battle, Sir Bors and Sir Calogrevance stood back-to-back to tackle the enemy tactically until Sir Aggravain barged his way over, covered in blood and gore. Calogrevance pointed out that one of the Dread Knights was flying in the air, at which point Sir Aggravain demanded someone throw him into the sky. Sir Caelia obliged by using her magic. The Dread Knight was taken completely by surprise and Aggravain severed his head, but then began to plunge back toward the ground. King Arthur was now inbound, aboard a spaceboat piloted by Sir Tristram, and Sir Aggravain managed to land upon the nose. They headed for the roof of the Dread Fortress, where they intended for Aggravain to hop off. They spied one of the Dread Masters commanded the battle and Arthur thought it would be funny to land on him - and they did. The soothsayer, however, knew they hadn't killed him and the shuttle is suddenly thrown from the roof. Tristram managed to regain control just metres from the ground, where Aggravain leapt off to rejoin the battle, and the shuttle headed back for the roof. There they deposited Morganna le Fay to fight the Dread Master alone while the shuttle moved away. Just within the entrance to the Dread Fortress was The Black Knight, The Faerie Knight and The Greene Knight battling a Dread Master. The Greene Knight was gravely wounded and rendered unconscious and profusely bleeding out as The Black Knight tried to defend him. The Faerie Knight managed to kill the Dread MasterLeg Post 13, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. In the aftermath of the explosion, The Black Knight was trying to get her bearings while on the ground beside The Greene Knight. The Faerie Knight was battling the forces, still on his feet, wielding a magical construct hammer. He was suddenly sent flying through the air and rendered unconscious by a second Dread Master that now approached The Black Knight. Prester John insisted that she stop holding the wound of The Greene Knight to save herself. She would only get herself and him killed. She saw the wisdom and rose to defend herself. Suddenly, King Arthur's spaceboat arrived and, on the advice of the soothsayer, he used Excalibur to blind the enemies, including the Dread Master. Merlin the Younger went to tend to The Greene Knight while Sir Tristram went to The Faerie Knight. Arthur and his son, Mordred, came either side of The Black Knight to fight the Dread Master together. Father and son tackled the Dread Master and Arthur's sword absorbed some of the energy given off by the Dread Master's evil soul. He then demonstrated his martial prowess that outstripped even this Dread Master. The Dread Master's aura stalled the king, however, but The Black Knight and Mordred stepped in. Anglia, however, was wounded when the ruhand sliced off her arm. But this left the Dread Master open to the needle-point attack from Clarent in the hands of Mordred and the Aos Sí was killed. The Dread Master then exploded and Mordred was caught by the blast, which burnt his face. Morganna le Fay thus retired from the battle to help look after her son as Merlin the Younger treated him, and others, aboard Camelot, while Arthur led the final push to defeat the Dread EmpireLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Notes Britt's Commentary "Mordred is based upon the MordredMordred article, Wikipedia. of Arthurian legendMatter of Britain article, Wikipedia. where he was originally the nephew of ArthurKing Arthur article, Wikipedia. but later revised as son of Arthur and Morgaine, sometimes called Morganna le FayMorgan le Fay article, Wikipedia.. In the original legends, and as seen by most forever after, Mordred is the very symbol of treachery but in Space Camelot he is written as a more conflicted character that finds himself at odds with his father, who is not necessarily the bastion of perfection. When I first started to write him I wrote him in a similar fashion to the way I would write Evil G." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pan Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Camelot Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anti-Heroes